Charmed The Next Generation After Charmed
by charleneRowlin
Summary: The Four Charmed Ones are dead. And Now the Next Generation have been left on their own. How will they cope when Cole Turner returns and a witch claiming to be the fifth daughter of Patty Halliwell. Not to mention a new whitelighter and with being teens.
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed**

**The next Generation**

"Powers of witches rise,

Come to me across the skies.

Return my magic, give me back.

All that was taken from the attack."

Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Patty Halliwell Shanna Carter Henry Mitchell

Seth Carter Lena Carter Prue Halliwell Mel Halliwell

Dora Matthews Penny Matthews Zach Carter

Jessie Halliwell Danny Halliwell

Nix Carter Haley Halliwell Peyton Halliwell

Pippa Matthews

And

Prudence Halliwell Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Paige Matthews Paula Carter

Andy Trudeau Leo Wyatt Coop Halliwell Henry Mitchell Devon Carter

Daryl Morris Billie Jenkins Cole Turner Charlie Ryan

Shelia Morris Colleen Hamilton Susan Turner

Katie Adams Alex Hamilton

Tony Adams

With

Patty Halliwell Penny Halliwell Victor Bennett Sam Wilder

Kyle Brody Lucas Tate Bianca Nicholls DJ Morris Emma Davis Mike Morris

Emily King Mylie Turner Will Jones Sarah Hamilton Jared Jones

Angie Jones Emmett King Nikki Davis Dean Turner

Sam Turner Craig Jenkins Connor Hamilton

Ben King Joe Adams Jake Adams Chrissie Jenkins

Ally Hamilton Alec Adams Ella Davis Max Davis Drew King CJ Jenkins

Gideon Christy Jenkins Barbas

**Chapter 1**

**May 16, 2017**

The Halliwell Manor was almost silent as all that could be heard coming from the house were the soft cries of its occupants. Victor Bennett looked around him it was nearly one in the morning and still.

"I think that it's time that you guys go to bed." Victor spoke as he went to get up, taking his second youngest grandchild with him. He went to move when he noticed nobody was following. Wyatt Halliwell also noticed this as he looked around to his cousins and his siblings.

"Come on guys, Grandpa's right. Its time for bed. We need to be okay for the funeral tomorrow." Wyatt spoke as he decided to help his grandpa out a little. Everyone then began to follow as they all began to stand up as well, with his second youngest cousin in his arms. He turned around to make sure everyone was following. But he stopped when he noticed one of his cousin's weren't following. He noticed that Prue Halliwell was sitting down on the couch staring at a picture. He noticed the picture was one of the four Charmed Ones. Prudence, Piper, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. It was an old picture. It had been taken nine years ago, back when Prudence Halliwell first returned to the Charmed circle.

"Prue!" Wyatt yelled as everyone turned around to find that Prue was still sitting down on the couch. Just staring at the picture. Prue just sat there staring at the picture, not even registering her cousin's voice as he called out to her. All she could do was remember the last time she had spoken with her mother.

Memory

Prue lay in bed thinking about how great today would be. It was her and Chris' birthday today. And she couldn't have been more excited for it. Prue was taken out of her thoughts as her bedroom door opened. Prue looked up to see her mother standing there, with a parcel in her hands.

"Hey sweet girl. Or should I be calling you birthday girl considering today is your birthday my sweet girl." Phoebe Halliwell smiled as she sat on the bed pulling her daughter into a hug and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Prue smiled at her mother.

"Hi mommy, what you doing up so early? And what's that?" Prue asked as she eyed up the present that lay in her mother s hands. Phoebe smiled. Prue was so much like her. And yet there was so much of Coop in the little girl.

"Hey for one I m always up this early. And for two this is my gift to you. It's not much; I mean this isn't the actual present. It's just a small token of it. But I looked at it and I thought of you. My sweet little girl." Phoebe spoke as she handed the gift to her daughter. Prue gave her a pointed look as she took the gift. Phoebe sighed as Prue made no attempt to open it.

"Go ahead open it. I want to see your face when you do." Phoebe spoke as she smiled at the child. Prue smiled back before she began to rip the paper off of the gift. She was so excited. She looked at the small box that encased her gift and tore the lid of. As soon as she saw it. She paused and immediately looked to her mother's neck to see that her necklace was gone. She looked down at the gift. In the box lay a silver necklace the held the Halliwell that held the family symbol. The Triquetra. It looked so old, but totally beautiful.

"I found it years ago when I was sorting through the attic. It was made by Prudence Warren, Melinda Warren's daughter. Aunt Piper and Prudence both agreed that I could keep it. And then I had you. I think that all of them would have wanted you to have it." Phoebe spoke as Prue looked at the symbol on the chain. It meant the world to her. It meant the world to her mother.

"Mom, I can't. This is your necklace. Yours. You can't just give me your necklace." Prue spoke as she shook her head. She couldn't take this from her mother. Her mother had had it ever since before Prue was born. And now she was giving it to her.

"Yes I can. Including it's not mine anymore. It's yours. I want you to have it Prue. You deserve to have this. You were named after Prudence Warren you deserve this." Phoebe spoke to her daughter as Prue gave her mother a small smirk.

"I thought I was named after Aunty Prudence. Not Prue Warren." Prue spoke with a small smirk to her mother as Phoebe gave her a cheeky grin. Prue had always had a cocky, cheeky, sarcastic attitude.

"Watch it kiddo. I can always ground you." Phoebe spoke as she took the necklace from its box and placed it onto Prue's neck beside her silver locket that Coop had bought for her the day she was born as he had with all of their girls.

"You can't ground me. Today is my birthday. And speaking of that are you and daddy coming to the party? Cause I know you have that demon to vanquish today." Prue spoke as she tried to make her voice sound as sad as possible. Phoebe looked at her now eleven year old daughter with a smirk.

"Of course I'm coming sweet girl. I wouldn't miss the party for the world because it is not just my little nephew's birthday but it is also my sweet girl's." Phoebe spoke as she hugged the little girl close to her again.

"No mom seriously. I mean it. Promise me that you guys will come. Promise me that you won't die on this vanquish because I really want you guys to be there. Promise me." Prue begged to her mother as Phoebe looked at her daughter totally serious. She didn't know how to respond to Prue's request.

"I will be there Prue. I promise we will all be there. Nobody is going to miss this big day I can promise you that right now sweet girl. Now get dressed. We are going to Charmed." Phoebe spoke as she got off of the bed gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and left the room with a smile on both her and Prue's faces.

End of Memory

"Prue… Prudence! Come on Prudence!" Patty Halliwell yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of Prue's face trying to arouse her.

"She lied to me." Prue whispered as she came out of her memory. Patty looked at her sister, not liking the response she got.

"Prudence! It's time for bed!" Patty yelled as Prue finally snapped out of her daydream and turned to glared at her sister.

"The name is Prue." Prue snapped as she pushed her sister snapping fingers away from her face. She really wasn't in the mood for Patty right now. Patty glared down at her sister.

"You know at one point you will have to get over yourself Prudence. And stop acting like the world only resolves around you because it is pathetic Prudence. You are not the first Halliwell to lose her parents. We are all going through that. We all know how it feels." Patty spoke in her self-righteous voice as Prue growled at her. She wasn't stupid despite what Patty thought. She knew all of this. Prue stood up to face her sister.

"I'm not stupid Patty. I know all of this. I know that we have all lost our parents. Although at least the others weren't lied to because I was. She promised. She promised!" Prue screamed as she fell to her knees in tears. Immediately Wyatt and Mel Halliwell ran to the young girl.

"Oh Prue. We understand how you're feeling but you need to get some sleep before the funeral tomorrow." Wyatt spoke as he tried to be as gentle as humanly possible for his little cousin. Prue looked up at him.

"I don t need to get any sleep because I'm not going to the funeral." Prue told her family as they all turned to look at the eleven year old in shock. Although Patty looked at her sister in anger.

"You spoilt little brat. You think we want to go either. I don't want to go, but I have to because we need to say goodbye to mom, dad, the aunts and the uncles. And so do you. You are going to that funeral Prudence even if I have to drag you there myself." Patty yelled. Everyone sighed; this was not going to go well. Prue was always hot-headed.

"It's Prue. And don't you dare tell me what to do. I am not going to a funeral for the precious Charmed Ones because they should be here instead. I guess the saying is true. Every Halliwell loses their mother early. I hate them!" Prue yelled in despair. Everyone gasped at the way Prue spoke about their fallen family members.

"Prudence Halliwell that is enough! I will not have you talk about your mother and aunts like that. And I will not have you talk about your father and uncles like that either. Enough is enough Prudence. Now go to your room." Victor yelled as he finally came into the conversation. Prue looked at her grandfather in a painful way.

"I'm sorry." Prue spoke as she disappeared in a sea of pink hearts. Patty tried to grab her but Prue was gone before she could. Immediately she began to sense for her sister but Prue was nowhere to be found.

"Chris, where in the hell is my little brat of a sister?" Patty yelled as she stormed over to Chris Halliwell. It was really strange because even though Chris and Prue didn't get on like they used to. They could still sense each other when no one else could. Which was something that especially irritated Patty and Wyatt whenever their younger sibling had disappeared? Chris looked at Patty and shrugged his shoulders at her. He wasn't willing to tell her.

"Christopher Halliwell, I am not in the mood for this. I know that you know where Prudence is and I want to know right now!" Patty yelled as Chris yet again shrugged his shoulders.

"No can do Patty. Prue needs some alone time. And I'm not going to tell you where she is just so that you can go and yell at her. She doesn't need that right now. And I'm not going to let you do that right now. Just give her some time Patty. She'll be back soon enough." Chris spoke in an all-knowing voice as he went and sat down as Patty glared at him. But before she could respond the room was lit up by baby blue orbs. The orbs dulled to show Andy Trudeau, Prudence Halliwell's husband.

"Daddy!" "Dad!" two female voices yelled out as one of the two girls ran to the whitelighter. Andy bent down to his knees as the girls ran into his arms.

"Hey girls." Andy spoke as he hugged his eldest. Victor looked at Andy as Haley Halliwell began to struggle in his arms so that she could be held by the whitelighter. Andy held out his arms to take the child as Victor passed her over. Chris turned away from the scene so that he could look at his youngest male cousin. Andy also had the same idea as he too turned to the young Halliwell.

"Hey Daniel, are you going to come over here for a hug." Andy asked the boy as Danny Halliwell looked at the man that was supposed to be his father. Everyone knew that Danny hated Andy. Well all apart from Andy. Even Danny's mother, Prudence knew and she loved Andy more than anything. Danny turned away from the man and looked at his grandpa.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight grandpa." Danny spoke as he intestinally orbed out. Everyone sensed for the boy and found him in his room. Only the empathic Halliwell/ Matthews Children seemed to feel his inner turmoil and even the children that weren't empathic or even Victor could tell that the boy wasn't happy with the man.

"What was all that about?" Andy asked as he looked at the spot his son was once before. Even though they knew, Jessie and Haley Halliwell shrugged their shoulders at their father. Danny had always been different from them. They were all daddies' girls while he was a mamma's boy. Always had been, always will be.

"Nothing much. He just really misses Prudence." Victor spoke as Andy nodded in agreement. He too missed Prudence. After all she was his wife. And aside from their kids his life. In fact Danny's attitude was so much like Prue's attitude. As well as some of her features.

"I know how he feels. I miss Prudence too. In fact I miss all of them. The Charmed Ones were great witches and even better mothers." Andy spoke as Victor frowned a little at him mentioning their Charmed lives. It was their charmed lives that had killed them.

"So Andy I was wondering if the kids could just stay here with their cousins. I mean they really need each other. And they're stronger together as well." Victor spoke as everyone looked at him until they realised that he meant in the emotional sense of the word and not the magical. Andy looked at Victor and nodded his head.

"Yeah I was really hoping that you would ask that since it would probably be best considering I won't be here all the time." Andy spoke as Chris scoffed at him while the others looked at him in shock especially Victor. Prudence had told Andy about the other Chris and how he had problems with Leo and abandonment issues. And here Andy, in a different future, was doing the same to all of his kids. No wonder Danny hated his father so much.

"What? Andy, what is the matter with you? They have just lost their mother. And are lucky to still have their father in their lives and you are just going to walk away from them. They need you. Prudence already told you about what happened with that Whitelighter years ago, whose father had abandoned him. You can't do that to them too. Prudence wouldn't have wanted that." Victor yelled as he tried to keep the other Chris a secret. Andy and Chris both seemed to understand but Andy didn't care much for that.

"Well guess what Victor. Prudence is dead. And I have to make sure that what happened to this family doesn't happen to any other family. And on that note of that whitelighter. He could still die. The Charmed Ones are not here to protect him anymore. In eight years he will probably be dead too." Andy yelled as Victor looked at Chris. He knew that he couldn't protect Chris as well as what the sisters could but he could sure as hell try. Chris spared his grandfather a glance before looking at his siblings before turning back to his uncle in anger. Andy couldn't believe what he had just said in front of Chris as well. He looked at the teen as Chris glared back.

"That whitelighter is not going to die Uncle Andy. And how dare you talk to my grandpa like that. You are Danny and the girls dad. You shouldn't care about anything but them. And don't ever talk about Aunt Prudence like that either. She may have been your wife, but she was my aunt and she is my cousins mother. So don't!" Chris yelled in anger to his Uncle. Andy turned away from the teen. He didn't even know why he had spoken about the other Chris like that. It wasn't fair on him, Victor, the kids, or even Leo and the Charmed Ones. Chris could survive anyway. Andy needed to get out. Gently he put the little girl down on the floor and stepped away from the girls.

"I have gotta go." Andy suddenly spoke as he disappeared in a sea of orbs. All of the Halliwell children didn t know what to say to this.

"Daddy wait!" Haley shouted, but it was too late. Andy was already gone. She turned around as Wyatt passed his little cousin to his brother so that he could comfort the five year old. Wyatt placed his second youngest cousin on the ground and kneeled down so that he was face to face with the five year old.

"It's going to be okay Haley. I m sure your dad will be at the funeral tomorrow. Now it's time for bed kid." Wyatt spoke as he hugged the small girl close to him before standing up and taking both girls with him to his grandpa. Victor watched the scene before taking Haley from Wyatt and heading up the stairs to put her down.

Victor had just came out of his grandsons' room and rested himself on the wall. He looked straight ahead to find a picture of his three girls and Paige. It had been taken last year on Piper's birthday. All of the girls had one. He suddenly noticed the silent tear that ran down his face. It was then that he heard the presence of someone else walking towards him. Quickly he wiped his face as he turned to see his eldest grandchild, Wyatt.

"Be quite when you go in. Danny and Henry are both fast asleep." Victor spoke as Wyatt nodded his head, but made no attempt to move to his room.

"Grandpa, Uncle Andy is a big problem. We need to get him to grow up and take care of his kids like a normal father. Danny and the girls don t need this. And we also need to fix the Prue problem, before Prue gets herself or someone else hurt." Wyatt spoke to his grandfather as Victor nodded in agreement. Prue was getting angrier by the day. And Andy couldn't even help his own kids.

"I agree with you Wyatt. Prue is going off of the rails and Andy has to get his head out of his ass and be a father." Victor told his grandson as Wyatt tried to think of how to deal with this situation.

"Okay, I will deal with Prue and her problems. You can deal with Andy and his issues. Deal?" Wyatt asked hoping it was a deal as he could handle Prue more than he could handle his Uncle Andy. And Prue was easy when he had Chris and Mel on his side.

"Deal. I don't think I could handle a teenage girl. But a pain in the ass whitelighter I can handle." Victor spoke as Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna get some sleep now. I'll see ya tomorrow grandpa." Wyatt spoke as he went to walk into his room when Victor stopped him.

"Hey Wyatt, before you go to bed can you do me a favour." Victor asked as Wyatt gave Victor a look. What did his grandfather want?

"Yeah sure Gramps. Anything you want. I am here to help just as much as Aunt Billie and Uncle Daryl." Wyatt spoke with a smirk as he thought of his Aunt and Uncle. Billie was like a fifth sister and Daryl had known his family for centuries. He had grown up with his Uncle Andy and Aunt Prudence.

"Thanks Wyatt. But I need you to use your magic to make more room for everyone so that we can all breathe. We can't have four children to four rooms. We need about two more rooms." Victor spoke as Wyatt gave him a pointed look. Victor hated magic.

"And here I thought you hated magic. But okay, I shall do as you ask.

_Powers of the witches rise_

_Some space we need_

_The space we lack_

_Turn our basement_

_Into that space."_

Wyatt chanted as he finished he looked at his grandpa.

"It's done. We have four new bedrooms. Which gives us enough space. So I m gonna get a little sleep. See ya Gramps." Wyatt spoke as he quietly disappeared into his room that he now shared with his little brother and his two male cousins. Victor nodded as he walked back over to the picture.

"I miss you girls so much. I wish you girls were back so that you could stop this. Piper, I m scared that I can't protect Chris from death. Phoebe, I m afraid for Prue's sanity. Prudence, I m afraid that Andy won't be there for your kids and Danny will hurt for it. And Paige, I m afraid that Henry will put too much on his shoulders. Too much like you and Wyatt. I m sorry girls." Victor spoke as he let the tears run freely down his face. He wasn't sure if he would survive this ordeal or not, but he had to try for the kids. It was all for the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Henry Matthews jerked awake suddenly as he was thrown out of his nightmare. He looked to his clock to find that it was only four in the morning. Still way to early to be up. The funeral wasn't starting for another eight hours. And he would be lying if he said he wanted to go and pay his respects. He couldn't care about that. All he wanted was his mom and dad back. It wasn't fair. He looked at the bedside table. On the table sat three pictures. The first one was a picture of him his mother and father. It was the day he was born, and his mother was holding him close while his dad stood behind, smiling down at him. His Aunt Piper had taken it. She had been so happy that she wasn't the only Halliwell to have a boy. He then turned to the next picture. It was a picture of his parents and his aunts and Uncles. His Aunt Billie had taken this picture. It had been taken five years ago on Christmas. They had been so happy. Henry smiled before he turned to the last picture. It was a family portrait. It was only of the Matthews family. It had been taken the year after his youngest sister Pippa Matthews was born. He picked the second picture up and traced its faces.

"I miss you guys. I wish you didn't need to die." Henry whispered. As he finally put the picture back down. He looked over the room. Wyatt and Chris' beds were empty, but Danny still occupied his bed as he slept soundlessly." Henry pulled the covers back. He couldn't just sit here and give up. He had to find a way to bring his family back together. Henry, silently got up and crept to the attic. When he got there he was shocked to find six of his cousins, one of which he thought was asleep.

"I thought that you were asleep." Henry asked as everyone looked up to Henry. Henry glared at Danny a little as he walked over to sit down on Great Aunt Pearl's couch.

"I can astral project remember. I m faking it down stairs. I just didn't want to wake you." Danny spoke, but Henry didn't really believe him when he said that. Then he remembered what happened down stairs earlier.

"Have you had any sleep at all so far. Cause I think that Aunt Prudence would want you to get some sleep." Henry spoke as Danny shrugged his shoulders as did his little sister Haley.

"I couldn't sleep even of I wanted to. I couldn't handle the nightmares." Danny spoke as Henry nodded his head in understanding. That was his reason for being up too.

"Okay that's it! Have any have of you guys seen Prue since she left earlier? Cause I can't sense her and I haven't seen her since." Patty spoke as everyone turned to look at the hafe-cupid. They all shook their heads, well all apart from Chris, who kept his eyes trained onto the floor. Patty noticed and glared at him.

"Okay she has had enough time to calm down. Tell me where in the hell is my sister Christopher or I swear I will turn you to ice!" Patty screamed at her cousin as she tried to get him to reveal what he knew about her sister. All she wanted was to make sure her little sister was alright. Was that to much to ask for.

"I don't think so Patty. She's still crying and I don't want you to make her feel any worse than she has too." Chris spoke as he turned away from Patty. Most of the people in the attic could tell how Patty felt about that. Wyatt especially, since he had technically had the power the longest. Wyatt looked at his brother.

"Chris, tell us where she is? It s getting really late now and the funeral is in eight hours. She needs her sleep as does everyone else in this room. Just tell me where she is Chris?" Wyatt asked his brother as Chris shook his head.

"I can't because If I do Patty will upset her. I know she will." Chris tried to reason with his brother as he thought of how Prue might react to Patty yelling at her.

"Then I'll go and talk to her myself. But we need Prue back Chris. Please, little brother, tell me where she is?" Wyatt begged his brother as he was desperate to find and help his little cousin to survive this ordeal. They all needed each other. And he had promised his Grandpa.

"She's on the bridge." Chris admitted in defeat. He knew that what Prue really needed right now was some help. And Wyatt could nearly always help Prue when she needed it. Other than his Aunt Phoebe and Mel, Wyatt was the only person that could get through to his little cousin. Wyatt nodded as he orbed out. Patty glared at Chris before she hearted out, but not before Mel grabbed her and disappeared too.

"Prue is going to be in trouble." Haley spoke, not looking up from the book as everyone got back to reading through the Book of Shadows. They all knew that Prue and Patty were not going to be happy when they came back home.

Wyatt, Patty and Mel reappeared on the bridge as they looked around to see a girl. The young girl sat very still on the topmost platform of the Golden Gate Bridge. Her legs hung over the edge and as she looked down at some pictures in a golden locket. Her face showed silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Her brown eyes shown brightly and her nose and cheeks had turned a bright shade of pink fro m the numerous times she had wiped the tears away with her bare arm, as she only wore a short halter neck top and denim shorts. And from the skin that was showing was bright red from the cold. Wyatt didn't know what to say as he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry that I disappointed you guys. I am so sorry." Prue cried as Wyatt slowly and carefully walked over to the little girl. He placed his hand out a little to stop the others from following as he made his way towards the girl.

"Prue." Wyatt spoke as the child looked around herself. Wyatt walked closer as the girl looked around her.

"Mom!… Dad!… Wyatt…" Prue shouted as she thought that Wyatt was one of her parents. She was more than disappointed when she found that it was Wyatt standing in front of her instead of one or both of her parents.

"Yeah, kiddo, It's me." Wyatt spoke as he walked over to sit beside his little cousin. Prue sniffled a little as Wyatt shrugged out of his jacket. He turned and put it around Prue, thankful that he was wearing a long-sleeved over shirt. Prue took the denim jacket thankfully as she pulled it around herself.

"Prue, you didn't disappoint them. They could never be disappointed in you. Not ever." Wyatt spoke as he pulled Prue into a hug. The girl was still clutching her locket as if it was a life jacket. Wyatt looked down at the necklace and so what she was looking at.

"Do you remember that day? It was the last day that we were all together." Prue spoke with nothing but sadness in her. Wyatt gave her a sad nod.

"Yeah, it was dad's birthday. I remember that Chris ate so much cake that he was sick all over mom's new dress. She was so angry at him. But Chris got out of that. He always could change her mind." Wyatt laughed a little as he thought of how his mother had reacted to her youngest son being sick all over her new dress. She even had to toss it out because after the twentieth wash it still stunk. Prue looked up at him.

"I can't do it anymore, Wy. Mom is dead because of me. I made her promise to come and not to die. And I jinxed her. She's never coming back Wyatt. None of them are." Prue cried as she dropped the necklace and threw her face into Wyatt's chest as she cried all over his shirt. Patty now had no intention of leaving her little sister to cry with only Wyatt comforting her and because she believed it was her fault.

"It s not your fault Prue. It was that demon's fault. They killed them not you. Never you Prue. Please you have to trust me honey. None of this is your fault." Patty spoke as she walked over to her sister. Wyatt moved out of the way so that Patty could help her. Mel stood back with tears in her eyes as Wyatt went over to her and pulled her close to him giving her a hug as they watched Prue and Patty.

"How can you say that it is not my fault Patty? It was." Prue yelled at her sister. Why was everyone so determined to make her not take the blame for this? Patty sighed at her sister. Why did Prue have to have this blaming problem?

"No Prudence it wasn't. You are not responsible for what happened to them. But honey, we both know that if you don't go to this funeral then you will always regret it. You have to go my sweet girl." Patty spoke as she used their mother's nickname for Prue. Prue looked up at Patty and saw the tears. She didn't know what to say. Wyatt decided now was the time to lighten the mood.

"And Prue here's something to look forward too. Chris wearing a suit." Wyatt spoke as Prue looked up at her cousin and laughed a little. She always loved making new digs at Chris.

"I guess if Chris is wearing a suit then I can't not go. But before we go back home I want to say that I'm sorry. I know that it wasn't just me that lost people. It was all of us. I'm really sorry." Prue spoke sincerely to the group as Mel wriggled out of her brother's hold and over to her best friend.

"You don't need to be sorry honey. We still love you. Power of Mel and Prue?" Mel asked hoping Prue would say those words that had brought safety to their lives.

"Power of Prue and Mel. Now lets go before I freeze." Prue said as everyone smiled before holding each other's hands. Wyatt looked up at the sky before he orbed them all off of the bridge and back towards the Manor.

Victor woke to a sudden noise in the attic. He hoped to god that it wasn't a demon, as he didn't have the power to stop one but he didn't want to wake any of the kids in case it was nothing. Slowly and quietly Victor made his way up to the attic when he noticed four of his grandkids. He observed as Danny slammed the book shut in anger.

"There is nothing in this damned book that will help us!" Danny yelled as Victor went red with embarrassment as he thought of how Prudence would have reacted to Danny's behaviour.

"Daniel Victor Halliwell! Enough with the language and won't treat the book like that!" Victor yelled at his grandson as everyone turned to face Victor. None of them could believe that Danny had been yelled at over the Book of Shadows. Victor hated the book. Danny looked down at the floor disappointed in his self for his lack of concern.

"I'm sorry Grandpa. I'm just angry. With dad being dad and mom not being around. I'm sorry." Danny spoke as he risked looking back up at his grandfather. Victor was looking at the boy with a sad smile. He understood the use for anger. Haley walked up to her brother and gave him a hug, as did Henry and Chris. If anyone understood then it was all of those kids.

"It's fine Danny, just try and control your anger. And watch that language. Cause I know that your mother would definitely kill me if I condoned that. Now what are you guys doing up here?" Victor asked as all of the kids looked down at the ground. Victor walked closer to the kids as Haley dared to look up.

"We were trying to bring mommy, the aunties and the uncles back." Haley spoke as the other children waited for Victor to start yelling at them which never came. They all looked up to see him sitting down on some boxes.

"When Prudence died the first time, Piper did the same thing. She was so desperate for her sister to come back. And it took seven years for her wish to finally come true." Victor spoke to his self as the kids looked at him with sadness. They could see Piper doing that for her family.

"I'm sorry Victor. I know how much you miss the aunts. And we are probably making it worse for you. Cause we look like them and I guess we act like them. I'm sorry." Henry spoke as he looked at Victor sadly. He had always thought of Victor as his grandfather as well as his Grandpa Sam. Although he didn't want Victor to feel as responsible for him and his sisters as he had to for his cousins.

"Henry, you don't have to say you're sorry. You don't need to be sorry. Your aunts were amazing. And they were just like your mother. I owe Paige everything because of what she did for Phoebe and Piper. And you don't need to call me Victor. I often thought of Paige as my daughter too." Victor spoke as Henry walked over and gave him a hug. Victor hugged him back as he began to cry a little. Everyone parted, as white lights appeared to reveal Wyatt, Patty, Mel and Prue.

"Prudence Halliwell have you been out all night?" Victor immediately yelled, but when he saw the look that Wyatt was giving him he shut up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Grandpa, I was just upset about everything earlier. And I'm sorry about what I said about mom, dad and the others. It's just so hard to not be sad or angry. I am truly sorry." Prue said, as she was about to walk out of the door when Victor grabbed her wrist.

"Prue, you don't need to be sorry. We are all angry and we are all upset. It's understandable that you would feel this way. Trust me I understand. Now get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow kiddo." Victor spoke as Prue nodded her head. Giving the jacket back to Wyatt she went down to her room for a few hours sleep to get her through the day. Victor looked at Wyatt, Patty and Mel with a small smile.

"Thank you guys. Prue would have regretted missing the funeral despite what she might be saying. Now go and get some more sleep. The funeral is in about four hours and you guys need rest." Victor said to her grandchildren in thanks. He was so proud of those children. All of the awake Halliwells and Matthews then went off to bed. Those children were all he had left of the four sisters. He loved the Matthews children as if they were his own grandchildren. And he loved Paige like she was his own child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Halliwell and Matthews families walked into the church and took their seats. As the bells rung to welcome everyone into the church for the beginning of the funeral. A young woman walked into the church. She looked a lot like the Halliwells. The woman sat down in the back as the room began to fill up. Nobody really seeing the unknown woman. She stared at the caskets in sadness after never having met the four sisters. Something she had always wanted to do. The priestess walked over as she looked at the family in sympathy.

"We are here together to mark the passing of Prudence Trudeau, Piper Wyatt, Leo Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell, Coop Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell…" The priestess spoke as the cousins all began to cry for their parents in sadness and anger. Their family had been torn apart. The woman sniffed a little at hearing their names.

"Now, Piper and Leo Wyatt's eldest child, Wyatt Halliwell would like to say something. Wyatt." The priestess asked as Wyatt stood up and walked over to the pedestal. Taking a piece of paper out of his suite pocket he looked down at everyone.

"Most of you knew my mother. She was Piper Halliwell, the second daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett. The little sister of Prudence Halliwell Sr. The big sister of Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. The wife of my father, Leo Wyatt and the mother of me, my little brother Christopher and my little sister Melinda." Wyatt spoke as he looked down at his little brother and sister. The smiled sadly at him as he turned to look at his little cousin who was sitting between Mel and their grandpa.

"Mom was also the owner of the nightclub P3 and the Charmed restaurant. And was an amazing mom. Then there was my dad, Leo Wyatt. Dad was the best. He loved us all more than anything. He was the headmaster at a private school for the gifted. He helped so many people." Wyatt spoke as he looked from his little brother to his little sister.

"And our Uncles and Aunts. Aunt Prudence was the wife of Andrew Trudeau and the mother of Jessica, Daniel and Haley Halliwell. Aunt Prudence was a photographer for 415 Magazine. She was one of the bravest people that I have ever met." Wyatt spoke as he looked at his three little cousins. Danny was sitting beside Chris and their grandpa while Jessie and Haley sat beside their father, who had surprisingly turned up for the funeral without warning.

"Then there was Aunt Phoebe, she was the wife of Uncle Coop and they were both the parents of Patricia, Prudence and Peyton Halliwell. They were so in love. Aunt Phoebe was an advice columnist, who helped so many people. She was the kindest woman I have ever met. And Uncle Coop, he was like a cupid by the way he helped relationships. They were the best parents to their girls." Wyatt spoke as he turned to look at Prue who know had her head embedded in Mel's shoulders. While Patty and Peyton hugged each other with their Aunt Billie and their cousin Henry in-between the two.

"And finally there was Aunt Paige, she was the wife Uncle Henry Mitchell Sr. and they were both the parents of Henry Jr., Pandora, Penelope and Philippa Matthews. They loved to help lost causes. Aunt Paige was a social Worker, who helped so many children find a home. And Uncle Henry was a parole officer, he protected and saved so many people and always gave people the benefit of the doubt." Wyatt spoke as he looked over at his other cousins. They were all dealing with the same problems as him now.

"They were the best people in the world. They saved lives and protected people. They were truly Charmed." Wyatt spoke with tears in his eyes as he went to go and sit down beside his little Sister. He pulled both Prue and Mel into a hug as they all cried. While the priestess continued on.

"….That which belongs to the fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day so our brothers and sisters have passed into night. Nothing is final and we who remain behind know that one day. We will once again share the bread and wine with our brothers and sisters." The priestess continued as the cousins cries deepened. Billie threw herself against her husband as Daryl hugged the twins close. The woman glanced at the family with tears in her eyes.

"Oh blessed spirits, we bid you farewell. For you await a new destiny." The priestess spoke as she dropped the rope into the silver chalice. Before turning to blow the candles out. The Cousins cried as Wyatt stood up and walked over to the priestess.

"Thank you so much. The service was nice." Wyatt spoke to the woman as she nodded, gave her condolences and then left them to grief. The others stood and walked to the front to give thanks as the woman stayed sitting. She wanted to go over to them but it wasn't fair. They had just lost their parents and Victor had just lost his daughter. Telling him that she was the fifth daughter of Patricia Halliwell and the second daughter of Sam Wilder would cause him more harm than good. Paula Carter stood up and walked out of the church. She had to go and get her kids from the sitter anyway. As Paula left the church Victor was giving his condolences.

"Victor, I am really sorry for your lose." A man spoke as Victor looked up to a man that was going through the exact same thing as him. Samuel Wilder. A man who had had an affair with his wife and had had Paige who had saved his girls from going the same way as Prudence had the first time.

"Yeah Sam, I'm sorry about Paige too. She was a great woman. She saved my girls more times than I can count. Especially after Prudence died." Victor spoke as Sam nodded his head. He knew that Paige was great but so were Prudence, Piper and Phoebe.

"Victor, Prudence, Piper and Phoebe helped her. And me. They were all Patty's girls. They all meant the world to her and to us." Sam spoke as they both shook hands. They had both lost their children and now all they had left was their grandchildren.

"Did I hear that priest right? Did she say Prudence Halliwell? Cause I also heard little Wyatt say his Aunt Prudence too?" A male voice spoke as the fathers turned around to face the stranger. Anger plastered their faces as they recognized him.

"Cole." Both man said in anger and shock as they looked at Cole as the church began to empty. Cole Turner looked at the men with his coy smile. No matter how much Victor and Sam disliked each other, they hated Cole ten times more with a passion. He had destroyed their daughters' lives. Especially Phoebe's.

"That is none of your business! What in the hell are you doing here Cole? You have no right to be here? Now leave before I have you vanquished!" Victor yelled in rage just as he noted the arrival of some of his grandchildren. Patty walked up to Cole with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Patty Halliwell, Phoebe's daughter. Who are you? How did you know our family?" Patty asked in an innocent voice. Cole looked at the young girl. She looked so much like Phoebe, although her hair was staring to go blonde. Other than that she looked just like her. Cole looked at the children beside her. They all just screamed Halliwell.

"I'm Cole. Cole Turner, I knew your mother. We were close." Cole spoke as Patty looked at him, with a familiar feeling as if she knew who he was. Which in some ways she did. However she was only a toddler when she had met him. Patty smiled again.

"Hi Mr. Turner, it's nice to meet you. These are my cousins Wyatt, Henry, Philippa and Haley. And this is my little sister Prudence--" Patty spoke before she was cut off by a Phoebe look alike.

"It's Prue." Prue spoke with a glare at her sister as Patty rolled her eyes. Cole looked at Prue as if he was looking at Phoebe again. Victor looked at the scene in anger. Who did Cole think he was?

"Patricia! Prudence! Wyatt go, get the kids and take them home. People will be arriving soon. Just go home." Victor spoke as he looked at the children. Patty gave him a look before she walked of along with her cousins. However Prue stayed where she was looking at Cole.

"Hey do I know you? You look familiar to me? How exactly did you know my mom?" Prue asked as she looked at Cole. He smirked as Victor glared at the young witch. Why couldn't she just leave. Why couldn't Cole leave? He didn't want Prue to get screwed over by Cole like her mother had.

"Prudence Isabella Halliwell! Go and get your cousins right now!" Victor yelled at the eleven year old as she looked at him in shock and anger. Wyatt noticed and immediately intervened and grabbed Prue and pulled her away from Cole and went to get the other cousins were brought together as they orbed back to the Manor. Victor turned away from where the children were before turning to glare at Cole.

"Now you listen Cole! If you ever go near any of those children ever. Then it doesn't matter if I'm not a witch or not. I will vanquish you!" Victor yelled at the demon as Cole smirked at him. As if he could ever vanquish him.

"Those children? I thought some of them were Paige's children. And last time I checked Paige wasn't your daughter." Cole said with a laugh as he thought about Paige and the sisters. He hated Prue and Paige the most out of the sisters, but he would always hate Paige more. Piper helped him so much in the past despite having him. And Phoebe? He adored Phoebe.

"Yeah, but Paige is my daughter. Now you stay away from those children." Sam spoke in anger at the man that had caused Patty's daughters so much pain.

"Or what? A whitelighter and a mortal can't vanquish me. Trust me." Cole spoke with a coy smirk as he humored himself with the thought of being vanquished by two lesser beings.

"Yeah well, we'll just see. I don't care what I have to do. Billie and Charlie's are witches they can vanquish you. And If I have to I will get Wyatt to. Wyatt!!" Victor yelled as he called his eldest grandson down all the while glaring at the demon. Orbs appeared to reveal a young boy. Victor frowned a little at the boy as he walked up to him.

"Grandpa, Wyatt had sent me because Pippa, Haley and Peyton are crying. And…" Chris began before he cut himself off after he noticed Cole and Sam standing near him.

"Grandpa! You could have told me that there was people here. I mean what if it wasn't a demon and a whitelighter? What if it was someone normal?" Chris asked as Cole looked at the boy in slight humor. He never thought that the boy would be able to tell that he was a demon. Victor glared at Cole's smirk. It was evil like him.

"You know that I'm a demon. Well, aren't you a smart boy Christopher. Its weird how much you look and act like Piper. But we are all our parents. And you definitely act like Piper and Leo." Cole spoke as the witchlighter glared at him. He strangely recognized the man.

"Don't talk about my mom and dad. You don't know anything about them or me. Hell, you don't know Aunt Phoebe. You were her ex-husband right?" The cocky teenager said as Cole smirked at him. It was weird how much he reminded him of the sisters. Victor and Sam continued to glare at the demon.

"Well, you're just like your Aunt Paige with the sarcasm. And you have Prue's cocky attitude." Cole spoke again as Chris threw his wrist out making Cole fly backwards.

"Don't talk about my family! It's because of you and your kind that they are dead in the first place. And I promise you that if you ever go near my family then I will vanquish you! And trust me when I say I can do that really easily."Chris yelled at the demon as he grabbed his grandpa and orbed out and away from Sam and Cole. They glanced at each other before Cole shimmered out. Cole shimmered into a small flat. In the flat was two young boys who both seemed content with watching TV and a very angry and hormonal teenage girl talking on the phone. The girl looked at Cole with a glare.

"Well, it's great to see you guys too." Cole spoke in sarcasm. The two boys turned around and looked to see Cole. Both of them got up and ran into his arms.

"Hi boys, at least I get a great welcome from you guys. And hello Mylie, how are you, today?" Cole spoke as the teen's glare deepened in hate as she hanged up the phone.

"I hate you! I am missing the most amazing party ever because you moved us here. Rick was going to be there me. And now he is there with Chelsea. It's crap." The teen yelled as Cole's eyes flashed in anger to his daughter. He could care less about his daughter's unhappiness towards not being with Rick. He despised that teen. The teen that had gotten his baby girl to do drugs. Mylie had nearly been killed on an overdose if her brothers hadn't saved her in time.

"Mylie Turner, if I were you then I would drop the attitude right now! I could care less about what that pain in the ass in doing. And do you wanna know why? Because he nearly killed my daughter!" Cole yelled in rage as the two boys stepped back a little. Mylie Turner moved away from her dad and into the kitchen. She was sick of hearing this story. The boys looked up at Cole.

"Dad, where did you go? Why couldn't we come too?" One of the boys asked as Cole looked down at him. The boys were non-identical twins. Although if you looked at them personality wise then you would think they were.

"I went to see some friends back from years ago. Everything fine though so you don't need to worry." Cole told his family as they looked at him in wonder. Mylie yet again glared at her father.

"Oh, and let me take a guess. Would that friend happen to be your ex-lover Phoebe freaking Halliwell." Mylie spoke as Cole strained himself not to slap Mylie across the face for that comment. No matter how much he had loved Phoebe, he had loved Mylie's mother just that little bit more. Susan Turner had been his world until she was killed.

"Mylie Phoebe Turner!! Don't you dare talk about anyone like that. Especially Phoebe Halliwell you don't even know her. Now I know that you miss your mom. And I know that you miss South Port but that is not my fault Mylie!" Cole yelled in rage at his daughter as Mylie shivered a little before scowling at her father and then left for her room. Cole sighed in frustration as the boys walked away knowing that he would want to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Danny lay in his bed as he thought about the day's events. As soon as the funeral had ended his father had made up some lame excuse and left. He really hated that man. Down stairs the wake was still ongoing, but he didn't want to be a part of it. He just wanted some peace and quiet. Danny looked at the photo that sat in Chris' room of the four sisters. He looked at his mother with a sad smile.

"I miss you so much mom. You were my best friend. And I miss you. Why did you have to go mom? Why did you have to leave us with him." Danny cried. He knew that it was selfish but he couldn't care. He despised his father. He was never there. All that mattered to him was his charges. Not him, his mom or his sisters. He just wanted his mom back. He looked around Chris' room. His room, his grandpa had said. He was to share it with Henry. While Chris had moved in with Wyatt. Danny looked up as the door opened.

"Hey Dan, I just came up to tell you that me, Charlie and the kids are going to go in a few minutes. And that if you ever need me then just call." Billie Jenkins told the seven year old as she entered the room. Danny gave her a look. However at seeing this look, Billie opened the door and walked inside, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

"Aunty Billie, why did my mom have to die? And why does dad hate us so much?" Danny asked his aunt as Billie sighed. She pulled Danny into a hug and started to rock backwards and forwards with him. She didn't know what to really say to him. Andy had changed so much, and because of him Danny, Jessie and Haley were suffering.

"He doesn't hate you or your sisters, Danny. It's just that you guys remind him of your mother and aunts. That does not mean that he doesn't love you guys any less. And honey, I am so sorry about what happened with your mom. I wish I could have helped." Billie told the child as tears ran down her eyes. She really missed the sisters and their husbands.

"Don't apologize Aunty Billie. It wasn't your fault, it was the demons. They are always responsible for killing witches. Not you." Danny told his aunt as Billie kissed his forehead. She knew that this was going to be hard, for all of the kids. And it was crap that they had to go through this at such a young age.

"I still feel bad, baby. You are a good boy and your grandpa is lucky to have you and the others in your life. We are all proud of you guys. Now I think that it is about time that you get some sleep. I have to go now anyway." Billie spoke as she noticed Danny yawn. She helped him get into bed and tucked him in before kissing his forehead again as his eyes drooped closed a little.

"Good night Aunty Billie. I love you." Danny said tiredly as he yawned again. Billie laughed a little as she pushed some of Danny's hair away from his eyes.

"I love you too. And so does your mother. Goodnight baby, I'll see you tomorrow." Billie whispered as she walked out of the room and closed the door. Upon entering the hall she noticed the picture of the four sisters, on Piper's birthday. She let go of a tear as she smiled at it.

"Oh, Prudence, I will look after that boy. Piper, I will keep your baby boy save from whatever evil might harm him. Phoebe, we will stop Prue from herself. And Paige, your baby will be as safe as her brother and sisters. I miss you guys so much." Billie said to herself as she wiped the tears away from her eyes before walking down the stairs to go. Down the stairs people were starting to leave to go back to their unbroken lives. Mel walked away from the table to get away from the visitors. Most of them were just looking for a story to gossip about and some free food and drink. It was all starting to get to her. "Shut Up!! Shut up! Shut up. Why don't all of you just shut up and get lost! You are just here to get some gossip and some free booze. So, go!" Mel screamed as everyone looked at the pre-teen in shock and sympathy. Victor, Billie and Wyatt ran to the girl as Prue and Chris stared from a distance.

"Melinda, calm down little sis. Why don't you go up to your bedroom and get some sleep?" Wyatt spoke as he tried to calm his little sister down but Mel just glared at her big brother in anger and confusion which didn't suite her.

"No! you knew this was going to happen! Mom knew this was going to happen! Hell Chris told you it was going to happen. And you all ignored him!" Mel screamed in unnatural anger that was nothing like the real Mel Halliwell. Everyone in the room stared at the child which Billie noticed and decided to take charge of the situation.

"Okay guys, shows over everybody can go. Thank you for coming and goodbye." Billie yelled as she walked over to the front door and opened it telling people that they had now outstayed their welcome. The guests left all the while watching the young girl shouting at everyone.

"Mel, wanna shut it." Chris yelled as he walked over to his sister to stop her from blabbing about things that the guests should not be hearing.

"Charlie why don't you take the kids home, I'll help Victor with the kids. You too Daryl. I need to be here in case it gets a bit to witch like." Billie told the men as they both looked at her a little unsure. They both knew how unusual this was for Melinda Halliwell and it scared them.

"Are you sure Billie? I mean I can stay as well if you want." Daryl spoke as he wondered how Billie could deal with this when he knew that she was feeling guilt over the Charmed Ones death. Four girls that had been practically sisters to Billie.

"No, it's fine. You've stayed everyday this week. I'll stay. You go back home with Shelia. See you guys later." Billie told him as he nodded his head. Although Shelia understood he knew that she also needed her husband back.

"Melinda, do you want to risk exposure?" Victor whispered to his granddaughter as memories of the last time exposure tore his family apart when Prue had been killed the first time. He had found out by Phoebe that Piper was shot and killed because of exposure but that a demon turned back time and because Phoebe hadn't been there Prue had died.

"Exposure? Yeah, to me. She's going to expose me, you mean." Chris yelled as he panicked about what could happen if people were listening to Mel's rant. Mel glared at him as Victor gave him a look.

"Christopher, that's enough. Mel, we never thought that this would ever happen." Victor scolded his grandson all the while trying to get through to his granddaughter.

"But it did. And you knew. Chris said that mom was going to die when he turned fourteen. And guess what? She's dead. Dad too." Mel yelled not taking any prisoners. She was way to pissed off with the situation to care about what she was doing or who she was upsetting.

"Hey, it was Prue's birthday as well not just mine." Chris yelled as he tried to get his sister to recognise that the deaths were not just his fault. He could tell that Mel blamed him and so did he but that didn't mean that he liked hearing that. Prue growled at Chris a little as Victor glared at him.

"Christopher! Wyatt take your brother over there while I talk to your sister." Victor yelled at both of his grandsons as he tried to take charge of the situation. Wyatt walked over and grabbed his little brother pulling him back from their sister.

"Mel, please calm down. And don't talk about your parents in that way." Victor spoke to her as both Prue and Mel glared at him. The last time Prue was disrespectful she got yelled at and now Mel is getting begged to stop. Mel glared because she couldn't be bothered with this speech.

"Why not. They died and I hate them for it. That was my mom and dad, Grandpa." Mel screamed at her grandfather in pain and anger. She hated them for leaving her and she didn't care who she would hurt with her comments.

"Victor, let me handle this please." Billie asked Victor as she thought about how she had felt when her parents had died or when her sister had died. She understood everything about what Mel was going through to a degree.

"Sure, Billie. Maybe you can talk some sense into that kid." Victor spoke as he gave Billie a shrug. Billie walked over and kneeled down beside her. Mel tried to move away but Billie stopped her.

"Mel. Sweetie, I understand how you feel. My mom and dad died too. So did my big sister. I understand, Mel." Billie told her niece as Mel just looked at her in anger and confusion. She didn't understand how Bianca could possibly understand how she was feeling.

"How can you possibly understand? You weren't there. You were at the party with us!" Mel screamed at her aunt as Victor stormed over to his granddaughter in anger at what she had said to Billie.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell! That is enough, young lady! You are not blaming this on Billie." Victor screamed at her as Mel turned to glare at her grandfather. She did feel guilty about what she had said but she wasn't taking it back right now.

"It's okay Victor, she's right. I should have been there. I might have made a difference or I could have died with your parents, your uncles and your aunts. Either way I should have been there. I already told Danny this when I found him up stairs crying about his mother." Billie told Mel as everyone looked at the Halliwell witch in despair. Mel looked down in sadness looking for an outlet. She looked up and saw Chris.

"You couldn't have done anything! She was supposed to die according to Chris." Mel spoke to her aunt as Chris looked at her in anger. He didn't know how Mel could ever say that.

"You better not be saying that this is my fault Melinda. Cause if I knew that mom and the others were going to die that day then I would have said something." Chris yelled as Patty and Penny walked over to comfort Chris. Again Mel looked down in guilt. How could she have said that to her big brother.

"Chrissy, this was not your fault! This was no one's fault but the demons that killed Momma, Daddy, the aunts and the uncles. Melly, Chris is not to blame. Aunty Billie, you are not to blame. They wouldn't like this." Pippa spoke as everyone looked at the little girl. Chris rolled his eyes at the nickname. Ever since he was a kid he hated being called Chrissy. Only the very few people could ever get away with it and one of those people was Pippa.

"Pippa's right, guys. Mom, dad, the aunts and the Uncles wouldn't like us blaming each other. I think we should all go to bed. It's been a long day. And we all need our sleep. Right, Chris?" Wyatt spoke as he looked directly at his little brother. Everyone knew that Chris was the type that never slept and stayed reading in the attic all night.

"Sure thing Wy. You guys go to bed, I'm going to the attic. Night." Chris spoke as he went to go up to the attic but Wyatt stopped him when he suddenly started laughing at what his brother had said. Everyone looked at Wyatt.

"Christopher. Bed. Now." Wyatt ordered his brother with a big smirk. Chris frowned a little before he changed it to a mischief smirk at his big brother.

"Fine. I'll go to bed but tomorrow I don't think so bro. Tomorrow, I choose when I have to do something. Come on Hales, I'll take you and Peyton to bed." Chris spoke to his brother as he took his little cousins' hands and walked up stairs with them to bed. He passed Wyatt with a slight smirk.

"Great, now I have an insomniac little brother to deal with. Come on, Pip, time for bed, kiddo. Henry, take Pip. Dory, Pen, bed, guys. Prudence, Melinda, you two go to bed and if I find out that you guys have gone demon vanquishing then there will be big trouble. Ladybug, can you take Jess to bed." Wyatt ordered the group about as they all nodded their heads. And went to bed.

"Sure thing Wy. Come on guys. See ya Aunt Billie." Patty said before she walked herself, Jessie and the twins to the basement that had now been turned into three rooms and a bathroom.

"Bye guys, I'll see you in the morning." Billie spoke letting the kids know that that she was staying for the night and that she was not going to leave them

"Aunt Billie, you don't need to stay if you have to get back to Uncle Charlie and the kids." Wyatt told his aunt as he didn't want her to feel that she had to stay with them. But he also didn't want her to leave him and Grandpa alone so soon. Billie just shook her head at her nephew.

"No, Wyatt. If you don't mind I'll stay and help you and your Grandpa with the kids. Victor told me that he's making you guys go back to school the day after tomorrow." Billie told Wyatt as he shook his head a little with a small smirk of the upcoming dread.

"All I have to say is good luck to him, Prue is going to have a fit." Wyatt spoke as he gave his Aunt a hug before he walked up the stairs tiredly and worrying about the next day. Billie watched him go as she sat down on the couch and gave into her tears. Billie cried for Henry, Leo, Coop, the sisters and mostly the children. She turned to look at the fireplace where pictures of the family sat. Billie walked over to them. And looked at the big family picture, where the mirror used to be. It was taken during a party of Prue's return by Charlie. And Piper, out of all the sisters asked her to jump in along with Daryl. That day had been great. It meant the world to her. She missed the sisters so much. Billie then laid down on the couch and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Manor was quiet as it's occupants slept away the night. Suddenly Wyatt was woke up by the screaming voice of his baby brother. Wyatt jumped out of bed and ran over to his brother. Chris thrashed about on the bed as he was hit by another nightmare. Wyatt tried to shake his brother awake but it wasn't working.

"Chris! Christopher, wake up!" Wyatt yelled as he shook his brother hard and slapped his face a little to see if that would arouse him. Chris jerked awake almost hitting Wyatt in the face.

"Wyatt? Oh my god." Chris yelled a little disorientated. He felt confused that dream had felt so real to him and now it turns out that was actually just a dream.

"I'm here. I'm here, Chris." Wyatt spoke as he pulled Chris into a comforting hug while he rubbed his back. Both brothers broke apart when the door suddenly slammed open and Billie ran in with her arms raised to fight.

"Chris, Wyatt, is everything alright? I heard you screaming Chris. Are you okay, hunny?" Billie asked as she relaxed at seeing that both of her nephews were alright. Chris nodded his head as Billie went over at sat on his bed.

"Yeah, Aunt Bill, I'm fine. And I wasn't screaming. I was shouting. I just had a nightmare." Chris said as he tried to protect his male ego pride, although Billie didn't expect anything different from the young teen. He was a freshman and she knew that most freshmen hated to feel week even at home.

"Yeah, the what? Eightieth one since mom, dad and the others died. Seriously kid, get your head checked out." Wyatt spoke with slight concern for his brother as he thought about the many times over the past that he had had to comfort his baby brother after a nightmare. Chris glared at him.

"Your uncle Daryl told me about that. Are you okay, Chris? Cause I know how surreal your nightmares can be." Billie spoke, knowing all to well how surreal Chris' nightmare could be from his childhood. She had spent many nights with Piper and Leo trying to help calm Chris.

"I'm fine Aunt Billie, I just have a bit of a headache. I'm gonna grab some aspirin. Oh Aunt Billie about last night. Pippa was right as usual. You are not to blame for what happened. It was the demons that killed them. So don't blame yourself." Chris spoke as he stood up to go grab some aspirin from the bathroom. Billie shifted on the bed so that she was facing Wyatt,

"When did Pippa and your brother become so grown up?" She asked him as she thought about how grown up the two children were. When Chris was Pippa's age he was also as insightful as her. They were both incredibly smart for their ages. Too smart.

"I have no idea. And to be honest I wish that they would stop growing up. Pip's my baby cousin and Chris is my neurotic, protective, independent baby brother. Who keeps having nightmare and headaches. Its getting frequent Aunt B." Wyatt said in complete worry for his baby brother. It seemed that he always had to be worried about Chris. And that Chris was always the one that got burned in their family. No matter how much he tried to protect the child.

"Things will get better Wyatt. And I'm sure that the nightmares and the headaches will get better before they get worse." Billie told him to take away all of his worries. But she knew that what she said was probably far from the truth when dealing with Christopher Halliwell.

"Yeah Aunty Billie is right about that Wy. Cause you have me and Haley and Pip. We'll always be here. Won't we aunty Billie?" A voice spoke as Billie and Wyatt turned to find Peyton and Haley Halliwell standing at the door. Wyatt opened his arms and the two girls gave him a hug.

"Of course you will Buttercup. Lets go down stairs at get breakfast. Come on Hales. Lets leave Wyatt and Pip to sleep." Billie spoke as she noticed Wyatt trying to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn.

"Aunt Billie do you know where the aspirin is? I can't find it. And I've checked upstairs. I even checked mom… the bathrooms." Chris asked as he paused when he realised that that wasn't his mother's bedroom anymore. It was his Grandpa's room now. Billie gave him a sad look as Wyatt again looked at him in concern. To worried to sleep.

"Have you checked the kitchen. I think Jr. took some the night before. He said that they were for Ladybug. And you know how she is when she needs aspirin. She's been complaining about her telepathy a lot." Billie told him as Chris gave a look of concern for his younger cousin. Patty was a lot like his mother and he knew how she could be. Especially with the added bonus of being so telepathic that she was a mind reader. And loved to know direct details.

"Yeah, so kitchen." Chris spoke as he left to go down stairs to the kitchen. A few minutes later and a mass of orbs shimmered into the room revealing a very frightened Philippa Matthews

"What's up Pip? Are you okay baby girl?" Wyatt asked as he got out of bed and picked his baby cousin up. Pippa might have been one of the smartest cousin but she was only five. And all five years olds got scared especially after what they had been through.

"I woke up and everyone was gone. I thought that another demon hurt them like they did to daddy and Momma. I miss them, Wy Wy. But I'm happy that we have you, Aunty Billie. And we have Grandpa and Uncle Daryl and Aunty Shelia and sometimes we have Uncle Andy." Pippa spoke in a childlike voice full of her five year old innocence. Pippa snuggled into Wyatt's side as she placed her head on the crook of Wyatt's neck.

"Yeah, I know I miss them too, Pip." Wyatt spoke as he hugged the little girl, kissing her atop her head. Pippa looked back up at her cousin.

"Can we go down and get breakfast now. I'm hungry." Pippa spoke innocently as everyone in the room laughed at what she had said.

"Sure thing little Pip. Come on girls. Let's leave Wyatt to get dressed. Wyatt, when your ready come down stairs for breakfast." Billie spoke as Wyatt walked over and passed Pippa over to Billie knowing that the little girl wanted to be hugged a bit more.

"Sure thing Aunt Billie. I'll be done in a while. And get Patty to make the food." Wyatt spoke as the little girls laughed. Billie scoffed as she hit Wyatt gently on the arm. Before she and the girls left Wyatt alone to his on devices.

Jessie was sitting in her room reading Patty's potion book as Patty ran around looking for that exact thing. They had been up for a while just talking about how Patty was going to deal with Prue and how Jessie would help Danny. And now Jessie was reading while Patty destroyed the room.

"Jessie, have you seen my potion book?" Patty asked as she searched. She then knocked a glass bowl off of the table. Using her powers to freeze the bowl before it smashed across the ground. Picking the bowl back up she placed it back on the table.

"Eh? No. I haven't seen your trainers?" Jessie spoke totally unaware of what had just happened. Patty looked up at Jessie when she noticed that Jessie wasn't really listening.

"Trainers? Jess, I lost my potions book. What is…. Is that my book? Jessica I need this? Didn't you hear me when I said I was looking for it." Patty said as she noticed that the book Jessie had been reading since she woke up was the book that she had been looking for, for hafe an hour.

"Sorry, Pat. I just couldn't sleep last night and I saw the book. So, I glanced. Sorry I just don't understand how she could have died." Jessie spoke sheepishly as she handed the book over to Patty. Patty sat down beside her and offered up a small smile to her cousin.

"I get that J, but we need to stop for a moment and think. Just freeze this whole situation for a while." Patty spoke as she used a phrase that she had used since she could freeze time. And that was ten years ago.

"Then why don't you freeze time, then?" Jessie said with a laugh as Patty playfully punched the eight year old in the arm. Before she gave her a hug.

"Not funny Jessie. And my powers apparently don't work on apparently good witches. So no point. See ya in a bit, I'm gonna make something for breakfast before Aunt B and Wy burn the house down." Patty spoke as she broke away from, the hug. Jessie nodded her head at what Patty had said agreeing completely.

"Yeah, you better go Wy can't even work a toaster." Jessie yelled up the stairs as Patty started walking up to the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Wyatt yelled down to his little cousin, knowing full well that Jessie was right. Jessie laughed a little as she looked up stairs.

"You were meant too! I'll be up in a minute." Jessie yelled as she went to get dressed. Jessie stopped when she saw the bowl that Patty had nearly broke. It was Paige's bowl. She had made it when she wanted to make something other than just paintings. She walked over and picked it up but was thrown into a premonition.

**Premonition**

Jessie looked around and found herself in a cave. The cave was filled with demons and they looked as if they were celebrating something.

"The Charmed Ones are dead. I killed them and their husbands." One of the demons, that looked like the leader, spoke as the group cheered at the deaths of the Charmed Ones. Jessie gasped at realising that these were the demons that had destroyed her family.

"Good, now when do we move on the charmed brats." A second demon spoke in hatred for the Charmed family. The demons cheered but were interrupted by their boss.

"Patience Deter. We shall bring the Borax demons a new stand on evolution. First the Charmed Ones and then the world." The demon spoke to his minions as they all cheered and chanted. The vision then switched to a dark room filled with witches and people alike. One woman stood amongst all of the other witches. The woman with the dark brown hair spoke.

"Hi, I'm Paige Matthews, the founder of Charmed Resistance. How can I help?" The woman spoke as the vision shifted to a fully visible angle of the recently deceased Paige Matthews alive and well.

**End of Premonition**

Jessie gasped as she came out of the vision. She dropped to the ground with tears in her eyes. She saw Paige. Her beautiful aunt Paige. And she was alive.

"Aunt Paige! Oh my god it was a premonition. There's still a chance." Jessie said to herself as she felt the hope raise through her body at the thought of having her aunt Paige back. And maybe if she was really back then they might have their whole family back together.

The children were all gathered into the living room as Billie and Victor stood waiting for them. Pippa orbed straight into her big brother's arms as Peyton and Haley ran over beside Wyatt. None of the children knew what was going on. Not even Wyatt.

"Kids, we have got to talk. Billie is going home tonight and it's just going to be us. Now, I have done some things and school is back on tomorrow." Victor spoke as all the kids opened their eyes in shock. They were going back now. When the funeral was only yesterday.

"What?" "No way!" The kids all shouted as Billie and Victor tried to keep them calm enough to get through the entire family meeting.

"Yes way. Prue, Henry, Patty, you three are going to Bentley with Mel, since it's closer. Wyatt, Chris you two are staying at Baker and the rest of you are going to Hoskins elementary. Now I know that this is going to be hard but it's all I've got." Victor spoke as he told the kids that a lot of them were now going to go to a new school. He knew that it was going to be heard but what else could he do.

"I am not going back to school right now. Especially not a new school." Prue yelled at Victor. She hated school at the best of times but going to another one was just something she was just not that into. Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree with Prue. I'm not going back either." Danny yelled at the very thought of going to school again so soon after his mother. Nobody seemed to notice Chris wince at the level of the voices.

"Well you guys don't have a choice." Victor yelled at the two as Chris screwed up his eyes in pain. His headache was getting seriously worse than what it already was. It felt like he was splitting apart.

"Grandpa, not so loud please." Chris yelped in pain as everyone looked at the fourteen year old. As soon as they did they all gathered around the teen in fear and worry for him.

"Chris! Your nose. Oh my god what's up with you." Wyatt yelled in concern as he noticed the blood pouring down his baby brother's face. His nose seemed to be gushing with unwanted blood. Chris laid back against the couch in pain and exhaustion.

"Oh my, Junior go and get Charlie!" Billie yelled as Henry out to go and get his Uncle Charlie. Billie pulled Chris' head forward to stop the blood from causing him pain in his head. It was then that Henry orbed back in with Charlie.

"What's going on? All Henry said was that something is wrong with Chris?" Charlie asked as he rushed over to the teen. He took Chris' face in his arms and pulled it down to face the ground.

"Yeah, he's been having nightmares and headaches. Now he has a really bad nose bleed. I didn't know what else to do Charlie." Billie spoke in fear for her nephew. Chris just looked at the ground as a tear fell from his eyes. Charlie nodded his head. Being a doctor he was used to this type of thing but it wasn't everyday that his patient was his fourteen year old nephew.

"It's okay. Wyatt go and get some ice. Prue, towel. Patty, Henry go get my equipment at the house. Mel take the kids upstairs and keep them busy. Billie, go see if the book says anything about this. Victor help me with Chris." Charlie ordered everyone as they all rushed around to do as they were told. Billie ran up the stairs as the Mel took the kids while Henry and Patty disappeared to get the tools.

"Okay Chris, I want you to tilt your head forward. And pinch the bridge of your nose for me. Can you do that Chris?" Charlie asked the child as Chris did everything he was told to do. Wyatt came back out with the ice while Prue came down with the towels as Henry and Patty orbed in with the equipment.

"Yeah, can't you guys just heal it." Chris asked as Charlie pressed the icy towel to his nose. Wyatt walked over to his brother and put an hand on his arm.

"No can do little brother. I already tried it and I don't get how it didn't work. I mean I've healed things like that before. It's only certain types of magic or self inflection that I can't heal." Wyatt told his brother as he tried again to heal Chris but nothing happened. Chris just scoffed at that.

"Yeah well, I didn't give myself a nose bleed." Chris said as he spat out the blood that had dripped into his mouth. Wyatt sighed in frustration and worry on what could be happening to his brother.

"Maybe you did." Charlie spoke as he began to clear up the blood. Chris looked at his uncle angrily as the others looked in confusion.

"What? Uncle Charlie I don't self inflict things on myself." Chris asked his uncle in disbelief. He couldn't believe how his uncle could think that he could ever self harm himself.

"No but look at your symptoms. Nightmare, headaches and your insomnia." Charlie told the teen as Chris thought about it for a moment while Victor looked in disbelief.

"What are you talking about Charlie. Since when were nightmares dangerous." Victor asked in concern. He knew that a lot of bad things happened to his family but dreams were just dreams. Weren't they?

" When, you're a witch a lot, Victor. I mean CJ has been having a lot of nightmares recently and I have found burns and bruises on him that weren't there earlier." Billie told Victor as Charlie nodded in agreement as they both thought about their baby while Billie also thought about Chris' dramas with nightmares when he was just a small child.

"Well, I think that because Chris has been sleeping a lot more than usual which considering he has Acute Insomnia isn't good. Chris have you been trying to push the nightmares and headaches away?" Charlie told the family as Chris gave his uncle a slight show of confusion.

"Kind of. I've just been pushing things aside and tried to stay awake. I haven't been taking my meds. And I've been taking aspirin ten if not more times a day." Chris told him as Wyatt got closer to his baby brother. Charlie nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, by pushing everything you are putting pressure on your brain which is causing the pain and the nosebleeds. Take your meds and try to sleep a little." Charlie told the teen as Chris nodded his head. He actually did feel really tired and it was annoying.

"Yeah, I actually feel kind of tired. I guess there is no book of shadows tonight. Eh, Wyatt? See you later. Thanks Charlie." Chris spoke as he went to stand up but fell back down on to the couch feeling a little bit to week.

"Chris, do you want some help to get up stairs?" Prue asked unable to let her big cousin stumble up the stairs. Chris nodded his head in self-disappointment with himself. Prue helped him to stand and walked up stairs with him as Henry ran over to help her. Wyatt looked on in fear and orbed up to the attic to do research on his what might be wrong with his brother. But as soon as he got there he found his little cousin Jessie reading the book.

"Jessica, what on earth are you doing up here by yourself and at the book?" Wyatt Halliwell asked as he walked into the attic. He hoped that she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing, but then again that wasn't like her. That was more like Prue and unfortunately Mel. He hated what was happening to his family. Jessica looked at Wyatt.

"I... I was helping Chris with his nightmares and his headaches. And I was going to search the book." Jessie said, knowing that Wyatt would believe her. Jessie was so not the type of person to lie. Wyatt nodded his head in belief as Jessie sighed in relief.

"Cool, that's actually why I came up. But Jessie it's getting late and you have school in the morning. So, go to bed. I'll do the research." Wyatt told his cousin as Jessie silently hissed at Wyatt. She wanted so badly to have her family together. And she knew that she couldn't tell Wyatt what she was doing. Jessie nodded her head and orbed out as Wyatt walked over to aunt Pearl's couch and sat down. He let the tears slide down his face as he finally let go. He only hoped that things would get better.


	6. Information Background and Characters

Information

Prue Halliwell was brought back to life 10 years before this story begins. Andy became a Whitelighter after he died and they met up and got married.

Chris always has flashes of the evil future. and when he was six he had dreams that he would get hurt and once he woke up the marks and injuries were still there. but Piper and her sisters stopped it. now that Piper and the others have died The dreams are back.

Paula Carter is the fifth charmed one and is the daughter of Sam Wilder and Patty Halliwell. she was born a two weeks before Patty was killed by the water demon. Paula always knew she was a witch and had a premonition of her sisters' death.

Characters :

Prudence Trudeau-Halliwell: Age: 48. Powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection (Can use powers in astral mode), Materialize, projection = Dead

Piper Wyatt-Halliwell: Age: 45. Powers: Molecular inhibition, Molecular combustion, Invisibility and particle manipulation = Dead

Phoebe Halliwell: Age = 43. Powers: Premonition, levitation, empathy, telepathy, electricity, recognition = Dead

Paige Halliwell-Mitchell-Matthews: Age = 41. Powers: Orb, Apportion, Sensing, communicate with charges, Healing, Self-Heal and telekinesis, astral projection = Dead

Paula Halliwell-Adams-Carter: Age: = 40. Powers: Premonition, resurrect the dead, Imitates powers, orb and sensing, healing, telepathy

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: Age = 16. Powers: Firestarter, Projection, Force field, Presence, Energy balls, Invisible, Telekinesis, Heal, Telepathy, Orbing, Cryokinesis, Phycokinesis, Sensing, Empathy, Molecular combustion, Electricity, Premonition, Thermokinesis, Astral projection, Molecular inhibition, Apportion, Conjure, Aquagenism, freeze breath and Ability to wield Excalibur

Name: Christopher Perry Wyatt-Halliwell: Chris: Age = 14. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Molecular combustion, Levitate, Premonition, Empathy, Apportion, Electricity, Molecular inhibition, Recognition, Astral projection, World projection, aquagenism

Patricia Helena Halliwell: Patty: Age = 12. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Heart, Molecular inhibition, Apportion, Invisible, Molecular combustion, Particle Manipulation, Premonition, Cryokinesis, Aquagenism

Shannon Patricia Carter: Shanna: Age = 12. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shimmer, Premonition, Apportion, Copy powers, Healing, Orbing, Fireballs, Sensing, molecular inhibition

Henry Allen Mitchell-Matthews: Jr: Age = 12. Powers: Telekinesis, Apportion, Telepathy, Firestarter, Levitation, Orbing, Heal, Molecular Combustion, Premonition, Thermokinesis

Persephone Lee Carter: Seth: Age = 11. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shimmer, Energy balls, Molecular combustion, Orbing, Empathy, Sensing, Apportion, Premonition, aquagenism

Paulina Ashleigh Carter: Lena: Age = 11. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shimmer, Fireball, Premonition, Thermokinesis, Orbing, Apportion, Sensing, Empathy, healing

Prudence Isabella Halliwell: Prue: Age = 11. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Heart, Premonition, Empathy, Recognition, molecular combustion, Thermokinesis, Astral projection, Electricity, Apportion

Melinda Prudence Wyatt-Halliwell: Mel: Age = 11. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Empathy, Materializes, Conjure, Projection, Levitation, Molecular inhibition, Premonition, Firestarter, aquagenism

Pandora Agnes Mitchell-Matthews: Dora: Age = 10. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Orbing, Healing, Levitation, Cryokinesis, Molecular inhibition, Apportion, Astral projection, freeze breath

Penelope Josephine Mitchell-Matthews: Penny: Age = 10. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Empathy, Apportion, Molecular combustion, Firestarter, Invisible, Thermokinesis

Zachary Samuel Carter: Zach: Age = 9. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shimmer, Fireballs, Premonition, Cryokinesis, Healing, Orbing Molecular inhibition, Sensing, conjure

Jessica Patricia Trudeau-Halliwell: Jessie: Age = 8. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Apportion, Cryokinesis, Premonition, Molecular combustion, Invisible, Materialize

Daniel Victor Trudeau-Halliwell: Danny: Age = 7. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Orbing, Healing, Levitate, Sensing, Apportion, Premonition, Thermokinesis, Empathy, Astral projection

Phoenix Elizabeth Carter: Ellie: Age = 6. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shimmer, Conjure, Particle Manipulation, Energy ball, Thermokinesis, Orbing, sensing, Apportion, Cryokinesis

Haley Penelope Trudeau-Halliwell: Age = 6. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Firestarter, Apportion, Electricity, Premonition, Molecular combustion, Thermokinesis

Peyton Cassandra Halliwell: Age = 6. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Heart, Premonition, Empathy, Apportion, Molecular inhibition, Levitation, Recognition, Electricity, conjure

Philippa Helen Mitchell-Matthews: Pippa: Age = 5. Powers: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Aquagenism, Apportion, Molecular inhibition, Premonition, Recognition, empathy

* * *

Andy Trudeau: Age: 48. Powers: Orbing, Healing, sensing, hovering, energy balls, limited telepathy, Thermokinesis, Glamouring, levitation, telekinesis, light manipulation, invisibility

Leo Wyatt: Age: 94 but looks 44. Powers: None = Dead

Coop Halliwell: Age: 43. Powers: Heart (ring) time travel, stopping time (charges only) empathy = Dead

Henry Mitchell Sr.: Age: 41. Powers: None = Dead

Devon Coleridge Carter: Age: 128 but looks 41. Powers: Shimmer, energy balls, strength, sensing, conjure, Pyrokinesis, telepathy

And lots more characters

In the next chapter the kids go to school and get a new whitelighter. Victor tries to get in contact with Andy. and Paula appears again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Penny woke up to the smell of warm luxurious coffee. Much to her father's displeasure, she, Henry Jr., and Dora all addicted to coffee. Something they had inherited from their mother. Penny looked across to the other bed to find that Dora was still sleeping unaware of the lovely coffee brewing. Penny then got out of bed and walked upstairs to the kitchen. As soon as she got there she saw her cousins Patty and Jessie as well as her baby sister Pippa.

"Be Careful, it's a bit hot. You're breakfast will be ready in five." Patty spoke as she put out a cup of coffee for the younger twin cousin. Penny nodded her head in thanks as she sipped a bit.

"How did you know that I wanted coffee?" Penny wondered as She moved a bit when Pippa went to sit on her lap. Penny reached out and pulled Pippa's orange juice towards her.

"You always want coffee. And I sensed you coming so I made more coffee." Patty told her as she went to work on cooking the breakfast. Pippa looked up at her big sister.

"Is Chrissy going to be okay, Pen?" Pippa asked her big sister as all three of the elder girls looked at her. Penny then looked up to look at Patty in concern for their elder cousin.

"Of course he'll be fine, Pip. Yesterday was just a fluke. Go and get ready for school. I need to talk to Jessie and Patty." Penny lied as Pippa pouted. She didn't want to go up stairs. She wanted them to be truthful. She understood what they were doing and she didn't like it. But after receiving an evil glare from Penny, she did as she was told and orbed.

"Okay way to early for Orbing." Jessica yelled as she and the other two covered their eyes away from the shiny neon lights. Penny took a bit swig out of her coffee to waken her up a bit more.

"So, Patty you know the truth no doubt. Did I just completely lie to my baby sister?" Penny asked her in concern for both Chris and Pippa. Patty gave her a saddened look as she brought the pancakes over along with her on cup of coffee. And sat down.

"Wyatt spent nearly four hours trying to find anything that could help Chris. He found nothing. Prue and Henry helped to get Chris upstairs. He fell asleep instantly." Patty told the two in concern for her elder cousin. Penny and Jessie both looked concerned about what she had said.

"This is crap. Why do we have to go through all this crap. Why can't a different family. I hate this." Jessie suddenly yelled in anger and rage as the elder two gasped. They had never heard Jessie ever say anything like that ever.

"Okay do you think that Grandpa will be up?" Patty asked as she decided to change the subject. Penny looked happy at the change of topic as well.

"I don't know about Grandpa. But I'm up. And I am doing fine." A voice spoke as the three girls turned to find their very much awake cousin, Chris.

"Chris!" The three girls yelled in happiness as they ran over to him and hugged him. Chris laughed at the way the girls were acting. They never usually acted like this.

"Okay what a welcome. You know it's only been ten hours. And we were all asleep through the lot of them." Chris laughed as the girls all gave him a look. Suddenly neon lights appeared in the room to show Pippa appear right in Chris' arms as she hugged him. Penny groaned at the neon lights again.

"Pip, enough with the Orbing. It's great to see and feel that you're better Chris." Penny spoke as she rubbed her eyes. Patty just looked at him in concentration. Chris felt something weird going through his head. Chris turned and glared at his cousin.

"Patty, stop going through my head! I said I was fine don't you believe me?" Chris yelled at her in anger at what she was doing. His thoughts were his own thoughts. He always hated her constant invasion of his mind. Patty had always been the best in the family at telepathy. So good that she could easily read anyone's thoughts. It was the biggest thing that she had inherited from her mom that worked full force. She was rubbish with her premonitions and hardly ever used her levitation. But her telepathy was annoying enough.

"Chris, you and Prue both get A+ in the art of lies and manipulation. So, no I don't really belief that you are fine." Patty told her cousin in anger. She hated the way Chris and Prue acted like they could do anything, when they couldn't do everything. She didn't understand why her cousins couldn't act vulnerable once in a while.

"Guys you are going to wake up Wyatt." Penny growled at the two as they all gave her a look. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Pippa and Jessie joined in to the laughing as Penny just put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"Are you kidding me? Five explosions and a bull born wouldn't be able to wake him up. Trust me, I know." Chris spoke as he chocked in laughter. It was funny how things like that could brighten his mood so much.

"Who wouldn't wake up?" A voice asked as the group turned to find Wyatt, Haley, Peyton and Henry walking into the kitchen just as Dora came up the stairs and straight to the coffee. Wyatt sat down and walked up to the coffee as well.

"Nobody that you know. Well, kind of aunt Paige. But she doesn't count." Chris spoke quickly trying to stop Wyatt from catching onto his actual thoughts. Wyatt gave his brother a weird look as Penny smirked at him. It was then that their grandfather came down. He looked around to notice two people missing from the family.

"Where are Daniel, Melinda and Prudence?" Victor asked as he looked around the room for the three children. It was then that Mel came in.

"Eh? Prue told me to tell you that she is not going to that school. And that you can't make her. And Danny said that he was just going to sleep even more." She spoke as Victor growled at this and grabbed three water bottles from the fridge and walked back upstairs.

"Oh god they are going to get in trouble." Dora sang slightly as the children all glared at her. It was then that they heard Danny screech. The children all ran to the stairs as they heard another scream. Prue's scream.

"GRANDPA!!" They heard Prue's voice screech as Victor walked down the stairs sipping water from on of bottles. Two of which were now missing. Two socking wet children followed their grandfather as the other children burst out laughing at the scene before them.

"Shut up now or I will pour this water all over you." Prue growled and as if to prove a point she telekinetically moved her grandfather's open bottle of water and moved it making it pour all over Chris. Everyone laughed again as Chris glared at his cousin.

"Ha. Cute Prudence, really, really cute." Chris spoke with a laugh as he shook his head from his mop of hair causing the water to go everywhere. And just to annoy his cousin he used his power of hydrokinesis to create a ball of water and flung it at Prue. Prue was hit.

"Back at you, Christopher. And don't call me Prudence." Prue spoke as she spat some of the water out of her mouth. The others were still laughing as Danny used his power of thermokinesis on himself to dry his clothes. The two walked down stairs just as orbs appeared in the place that they had stood.

"Guys get ready, just in case." Chris spoke suddenly very serious and neurotic. The orbs changed into two elders. The elders both looked at them. One with sympathy the other as only an elder.

"What in the hell are you doing in our house?" Patty yelled at the elders. The others took a step back. Patty was too much like Piper. And both Piper and Patty despised the elders. The two looked at the young witch. Odin, the male elder looked at her in distain. While Sandra, the female elder looked at her in sympathy. Patty growled at Odin.

"We are here Patricia because you children no longer have a whitelighter." Odin told the young witch in distain. He hated having to deal with the Halliwell/Matthews' children. Victor looked on in fear at what might possibly happen.

"We have a whitelighter. We have ten whitelighters. Eleven including Uncle Andy. We are not helpless." Patty argued in vain as Sandra just sighed at what Odin was doing. It wasn't enough that they had lost their family but now they had to deal with them.

"You may not be helpless Patricia, but all witches need a whitelighter. A full whitelighter. And Andy has his own charges. He doesn't need to be distracted by your family." Odin spoke again as Danny nodded his head. Knowing Andy didn't even give a damn. Jessie turned to look at him. He could not be serious. She was Andy's daughter.

"Our family? What the hell? Andy is my dad. He's Danny and Haley's dad too. We are not a distraction to him. Not ever." Jessica yelled at the Elder in pain and anger. She couldn't deal with not having her father around. She, her brother and her sister needed him. They needed their dad.

"We understand that Jessica, what Odin means is that Andy has charges as well as hid family. But you children will always be his priority." Sandra spoke as she tried to defuse the situation. But all that seemed to do was cause hurt to the younger male witch.

"His priority? Yeah right, Andy doesn't even give a damn. He never has. He hates us. And I don't want another stuck up jerk telling me what to do when I am only seven and Wyatt is only sixteen. We don't care about getting told what to do. We are kids." Danny yelled in anger, pain and betrayal. His father had destroyed his entire world. He was not about to let another elder take over. He hated them. They didn't need them. He just wanted to be normal and live.

"Yes and that is why we believe that all thirteen of you should be taken up there." Odin told them as Sandra glared at him. The children and Victor gasped at hearing this. Not only had they just lost seven members of their family but now they were going to lose their Grandfather. And so many others.

"No!" They all shouted in anger. None of them were willing to move away because of the elders. They were just starting a new school today for Christ sake.

"Not ever. You are not taking my grandchildren away from me. They are the last thing of Paige and my daughters. They don't deserve this. And you are not taking them away from us." Victor yelled at the elders. He was not in the mood to have his family taken away. Not after he had just lost all of his daughters, Paige, Henry and all his son in laws.

"Us? There is only you here." Odin spoke not understanding what Victor meant by us. Victor just looked at them. Did they really think that he was the only one that was looking after those children.

"No there is Daryl and Shelia Morris. There is Charlie Ryan and Billie Jenkins. They are family and you are not taking those kids from them." Victor yelled as he thought about how Billie and Daryl would react if the children were taken away.

"Well that is not your decision Mr. Bennett." Odin spoke in anger at this person talking to him like that. Chris glared at Odin. He never did like that elder.

"No, it might not be grandpa's choice. But it is ours. And don't you dare say a damn thing against it, Odin. We are a family and we are sticking together. No matter what." Chris yelled as he felt repulsed by the very thought of living up there in Elder land. Or even at Magic school.

"Christopher, you don't see to…" Odin began to speak when Chris cut him off not even trying to let him destroy their lives any further than they were already. It was their life.

"The hell I don't. Listen we are not controlled by you. We are human beings. Our lives don't resolve around you and this crap. So, go to hell." Chris yelled at them. He had had enough of being Mr. nice guy. He knew more than anybody that they didn't need to live up there. He knew what it was like to have no family. And he had dealt just fine.

"Fine, you might have made your choice to stay here but that does not change anything. We will send a whitelighter some time later today." Odin spoke as the group sighed in anger at having to deal with another annoying whitelighter/elder to deal with. But before anyone could say anything he orbed away.

"God I hate those sons of a bitches. Why are we always effected by that kind of crap. WE DON'T WANT A WHITELIGHTER!!" Patty screamed in hatred. Everyone took a step back as Patty began to cry. She had finally broke. And all of them could tell.

"Patty, it going to be okay. Mommy and daddy will make the stupid elders go away." Peyton spoke as she walked over to her big sister and hugged her. Patty gripped on to her baby sister as tears ran down her eyes. Prue looked on in the background, unable to get close because of her empathy. She felt all the pain that her sister was going through and then some. And it all hurt.

"I just miss them so much. I want my mom and my dad back. I want the aunts and the uncles back. I want the elders to leave us alone. I want everything to stop." Patty cried as Henry walked over to his best friend. He knew how she felt. They along with Wyatt and Jessie were the oldest in their own family. And it was always hard to have to be the strong one all the time.

"Patty, kiddo, it will get better. I promise. I has to get better. Mom always told me that it gets better. So did Billie and Uncle Charlie. You just need to calm down and breathe." Wyatt told her as he noticed her face going a bit red showing sighs of hyperventilation. Patty glared at her cousin.

"It hurts to breathe.

It hurts to talk.

Everything hurts

And I want it to stop.

I just want it to stop." Patty spoke not realizing that she had rhymed to the point of her words being a spell. Nobody noticed the spell until a change went through Patty. Prue looked at her. Her empathy was away from Patty. She couldn't feel anything and neither could any of the other empaths.

"Pat, honey, are you okay? I can't feel anything anymore." Mel asked in concern as she gave a look to Prue who just shrugged. Patty looked at Mel and also shrugged.

"I am fine. Well I will be after I get ready for school. TTFN. Tata for now." Patty laughed as she hearted out of the room and towards her bedroom to get changed fro school. Everyone just looked at were she had left in concern. Wyatt immediately took control of the situation again.

"Maybe we should listen to Patty's advice." Wyatt spoke as the others all sighed a little angry that Wyatt was yet again taking over. And being all bossy Wyatt again.

"How about no. I have to get to work on looking for that demon. So, like what my sister said TTFN. Tata for now." Prue spoke with a smirk as she went to heart up to the attic to do research but before she had the chance Wyatt stopped her.

"Prudence Halliwell, unless you want to be living it up in the town of white with bossy elders. Or you can go to school and live here. It's all your choice." Wyatt yelled as he gave his little cousin an ultimatum. Prue growled at him and after realising that he wasn't going to back down she screeched.

"Fine! I'll go to school. And don't call me Prudence!" Prue yelled as she ran upstairs in anger to get ready. Wyatt sighed in relief that Prue was finally doing as she was told. He walked over to his Grandpa as the others ran to their rooms to get ready for school.

"Well this should be a fun day. Good luck Grandpa." Wyatt said as he patted Victor on the shoulder before running up to his room to get ready for school. Victor sighed. Today was going to be a really long day. And Patty's sudden change of attitude concerned him a lot. Victor sighed again as he went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Wyatt was right. Today was going to be a very long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Victor sat outside the headmistress' office of Bentley Middle school. Sitting beside him was Prue, Henry and Patty. As well as three other girls and two boys.

"Mr. Bennett, Ms Lewis will see you now." The receptionist spoke as Victor nodded his head at the woman before turning to look at his three grandchildren.

"Okay, I'll go talk to the head. Prue please behave yourself." He told them as he gave a little warning to Prue, knowing that she would probably cause the most trouble for him. Victor walked into the office to find a middle-age blonde woman.

"Hi, Mr Bennett as you can see I am having a lot of trouble with new students today. And most of these students are in year six. But lets talk. Why are you sending your children here?" The head asked as Victor nearly fell to the ground in laughter at the very thought of him being the father to the three children outside the room. He was sixty-nine years old for crying out loud.

"My children? No they are my grandchildren. I'm sending them here because they recently lost their parents and they are living with me at My daughter's house. I already have a grandchild in this school. Melinda Halliwell." Victor told the woman as she thought about the name and who the girl was. Finally the name came to her.

"Oh, wait, are you Piper Halliwell or Leo Wyatt's father?" She asked as she tried to remember the names of the two parents. Victor nearly fell to the ground in laughter again. Leo his son that was a funny concept.

"Yeah, Piper is my daughter." Victor told the woman as she nodded in understanding. She had hardly met Leo Wyatt and Piper often cooked for school fairs.

"Oh, I am so terribly sorry about your loss. We will all miss Piper and Leo. They always helped us out when push came to shove. Especially Piper." The head spoke in a fake sweet voice that could only come from someone so unemotional as her.

"Yeah, Piper is a great woman. Was a great woman. Anyway, I thought that it would be a better idea if my other grandchildren came here. It's closer to the manor and Melinda's already here. It's what's best for them." Victor told the woman as he stopped being so nostalgic and started to talk about his grandchildren.

"Okay, what are their full names and how old are they?" The head asked as she put on a pair of glasses and looked at the computer screen ready to type.

"There is Henry Allen Mitchell-Matthews, he is twelve years old. Then there is Patricia Helena Halliwell she is twelve as well and then theirs Patricia's little sister, Prudence Isabella Halliwell. She is eleven years old." Victor told the woman as he went through all three of the children that now sat outside of the room. Ms Lewis typed this all down.

"Right. Is there anything I need to know about your grandchildren?" She asked after she had finished typing. Victor thought for a minute.

"Prudence, can be a little bit difficult to deal with. Especially right now. She was super close to her mom and Phoebe, Prudence's mother died on her birthday." he told the head in a worried voice. Most people didn't really want to deal with an angry pre-teen like Prue.

"Oh dear, so who is it that actually died that day. I only knew about Piper and Leo." Ms Lewis asked in fake concern. She really didn't give a damn about the family but she knew that she should ask to be nice. And she needed to be nice.

"Yeah, their was my three daughters. Prudence Sr., Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. there is my son in laws, Leo Wyatt and Coop Halliwell. And two others, Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell Sr. I seen Paige as a daughter to me. She was my ex-wife's daughter after we got divorced. So, after Paige and Henry died I took care of her children." Victor told the woman as she looked at him in a small bit of admiration. She herself wouldn't take care of even one of her grandchildren and here this man was taking care of not only his three daughter's children but his ex-wife's other daughter's children as well.

"That's really nice of you, Mr Bennett." She told the man speaking out her admiration for the man. He nodded his thanks at her. Ms Lewis then pressed her intercom.

"Claudia can you send in all seven of those children." She asked as the door opened to allow seven children into the room. All seven looked a little nervous at the woman.

"Right here are your class schedules. Shannon Carter, Patricia Halliwell and Henry Matthews, you are all in Mr. Michaels class. Paulina Carter, Persephone Carter, Prudence…." the woman spoke as she passed out sheets of paper before being cut off.

"It's Prue. My name is Prue." Prue argued as Victor, the head and Patty glared at her. The teacher then smirked at the younger pre-teen.

"Prudence Halliwell, Dean Turner and Samuel Turner, you are all in Ms Ericson's class. Now off you go children. Thank you very much Mr Bennett." Ms Lewis spoke with a smirk as she stood up to shake Victor's hand while the children all walked out. Victor was going to go up to Prue but Patty stopped him with a hand signal. And he walked towards the exit.

"Prudence. Prudence…" Patty yelled at the girl as she tried to get her attention. Prue tried to ignore her but after the second call she turned round and glared at her as Patty grabbed her arm.

"It's Prue." Prue spoke with a glare as Henry and the other children looked on. Patty glared back and so Henry walked passed them, knowing not to get involved in a Patty and Prue Halliwell squabble. The others looked at the elder boy and followed suit apart from one.

"No it's Prudence. And If I was you I would start to get over that little fact. The world does not resolve around you. So, get over it, Prudence." Patty yelled at her sister as she let go of Prue's arm and walked up the stairs to her class. Prue glared at her.

"Wow, I'm guessing that that is your sister. She seems nice." A voice suddenly spoke as Prue turned to find the boy from the office. She growled at him a little not wanting to talk to him.

"Yeah real nice, look do you want something. Cause I am really, really not in the mood right now." Prue complained with a glare as the boy just gave a small laugh.

"I'm Sam Turner or as most people aka teachers like to call me Samuel. Or back from when I was a child Sammy." Sam spoke a with a smile as he put his hand out. Prue smiled back at him as she shook his hand, suddenly feeling better.

"Well, hi Sammy. I'm Prue Halliwell. Or should I say Prudence Halliwell according to my big sister. It nice to meet you I guess." Prue told him as they both let out a small laugh. Both smiled at each other as a cough was suddenly heard. Prue looked up to see another boy.

"Yeah, you too. That's my twin brother by the way. His name is Dean. Who are your brother and sister?" Sam spoke as he introduced the other boy as they both gave each other a weird wave. All three started to walk to their class as Prue laughed again

"Sister unfortunately. Brother no, he's my big cousin. My sister is Patricia Halliwell and my cousin is Henry Matthews. Well here we are time to go into the dreaded class." Prue said with a laugh as Sam joined in. All three of them walked into the class and stood beside the other two new girls.

"Prue! Prue!" Mel spoke as Prue looked over to with a smile and a wave. The teacher looked up at Mel with a glare as she took the class schedules.

"Ms Halliwell please be quiet. Oh great it's another Halliwell." She stressed out as she looked at the paper to see that it said Prudence Halliwell.

"Right class we have five new students here. Paulina Carter, Persephone Carter, Prudence….." She began saying before Prue cut her off.

"My name is Prue. Prue Halliwell." Prue argued for the hundred time as Mel let out a small giggle and the way Prue had spoke. The teacher glared at Prue.

"Ms Halliwell I will call you whatever I see fit. Now Prudence Halliwell, Dean Turner and Samuel Turner. Take a seat children and welcome to the next two years of your lives." she spoke with a smirk as Prue glared at her before sitting down bedside Mel. As Sam and Dean sat beside each other at the table next to Prue and Mel. While Persephone and Paulina sat at the other side.

"Okay what the hell was that about?" Prue asked as she sat down. She stopped when she noticed Mel drooling over the two boys. Mel then looked at her.

"Well hey Mel I am doing great. Have you met the new kids? No, well.." Mel spoke sarcastically as Prue rolled her eyes. And she thought that it was only her and Chris that could be sarcastic.

"Okay I'm sorry. Hi, Mel how are you? Those new kids are Persephone and Paulina Carter both twins and have a big sister. Then there is the two incredibly hot boys, Dean and Sam Turner. I have only spoke to Sam. Now what is up with the bitch?" Prue spoke with introductions a little bit sarcastically before returning serious again.

"Ms Ericson is the ex-teacher of the great Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell. And as you can possibly tell they both caused a lot of trouble. Chris despised her, she despised Chris." Mel spoke as she told the tale of Ms Ericson and Chris' relationship. Prue rolled her eyes again.

"Great, this is the worst time to be like Chris then. Cause everyone knows that I am just like that bratty teen. Everyone tells me that." Prue spoke as she thought about what everyone always said about her and how they always thought she was the female version of Chris Halliwell.

"That is probably because you are an extension of Christopher Perry Halliwell. Now what's up with those other kids?" Mel asked as she looked at the four new kids. Persephone seemed to noctice because she turned to look at Mel.

"Hi, eh I just thought that I would say hi. I'm Persephone Carter but most people call me Seth and this is my sister Paulina but most people call her Lena. It's nice to meet you guys." Seth spoke as she put her hand out to shake both girls hands as did her sister.

"Hey, Seth. Lena, I'm Melinda Halliwell but most people call her Mel and as you probably already know and this is my cousin Prue Halliwell . It's nice to meet you two as well." Mel spoke as she and Prue shook the two girls hands. The four girls then all looked at the two boys.

"Oh go Prue, you are not kidding about those boys. They are hot." Mel spoke as the other three girls nodded in complete agreement.

"Thanks about that, I'm Dean by the way. Dean Turner, it's nice to meet you four." Dean spoke for the first time to Prue's amazement as Mel's face took on a bright red colour.

"Hi, I'm Melinda Halliwell. This is Seth and Lena Carter. And you've already met my cousin Prue. And she told me about your brother Sam. It's really nice to meet you. I'm going to shut up right now." Mel spoke as all four girls said a quick hello to the boys.

"So, you two are sisters and you two are cousins, it must be nice to go to the same school." Dean spoke as both girls looked at each other and smirked.

"Yeah, try living with her." Prue spoke sarcastically as Mel elbowed her playfully as they both laughed at the private joke. Dean and Sam looked on in interest as Seth and Lena began to talk to each other.

"You two live with each other. How many of you live with each other?" Dean asked in interest as the two girls went serious. A sadness reaching their eyes.

"Well, there is thirteen of us and we live with our Grandpa." Mel told him as they both looked sadly. Dean looked uncomfortable at this. It annoyed him sometimes when parents couldn't take care of their kids. When his own mother had died protecting her kids.

"Your Grandpa? What can't your parents look after you or something?" Dean asked as a sharpness came into Prue's eyes as she looked in anger. Seth and Lena stopped their conversation to look at the older Halliwell as Mel turned to her with the feelings of pain and anger.

"Prue, sweetie calm down. Don't talk about our parents?" Mel told the two boys as she tried to calm her big cousin down. But Dean didn't look so keen to drop the subject.

"And why is that? Why are you even trying to protect them?" Dean asked in anger as the whole thing angered him. Sam glared at his twin as did the four girls. But Prue suddenly broke.

"Because they're dead. They died and that is why we are living with our Grandpa. Don't get me wrong we love our Grandpa but we would much rather have our parents, aunts and uncles back." Prue yelled in anger as tears began to run down her face. Everyone looked at the young witch as she cried. The teacher again glared at her.

"Prudence…" The teacher began to yell before the school bell rang. Cutting the teacher off of her possible rant. Mel glared at her as she dragged her cousin out of the room. Today was going to be a very long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt walked into the homeroom to find everyone looking at him. He just ducked his head and walked by them with an emotionless mask on his face. He really didn't want to have to deal with this. Wyatt noticed to boys coming up to him and tried to get away but not in time.

"Hey Wyatt we heard about your parents and that. And we are really, really sorry." The two boys spoke together as Wyatt nodded and tried to act pleasantly. He noticed his friends waving to him.

"Yeah thanks, I'll see you guys later." Wyatt spoke as he left the two hanging to go over to his friends, Emily King, Will Jones and Mike Morris. Emily immediately gave Wyatt a hug as he hugged her back needing his best friends.

"What did twiddle dumb and twiddle Dee want?" Mike asked as he glared at the two boys. Wyatt smirked as they hugged each other. Mike was a senior but because their wasn't enough room in the school the juniors and the seniors were always put together.

"They wanted to say sorry. Like everybody wants to do. I am just sick and tired of all of this crap. I just wish that people would stop saying that they are sorry when they never even knew them. But you guys know them." Wyatt spoke bitterly as Emily gave him another hug. Back when they were in middle school they had dated and because she was a psychic she could tell what he was feeling nearly all the time.

"Dude I am not about to say that I am sorry. Because they wouldn't want me to feel sorry. Hell Piper would kick our asses if she thought that we were pitying you." Mike spoke as Will nodded in agreement. Everyone knew what Piper Halliwell had been like.

"Yeah and she would call me William again. You know the only people that can ever get away with that is my family, Piper and Prudence Jr. And we all know what Prudence Jr is like?" Will spoke as the other three looked at him before bursting out with laughter. It was no secret that Will had a hidden fear for Wyatt's little cousin. But she was eleven and he was sixteen.

"Dude, please tell me that you are not afraid off Little P? I mean Prue is not that scary." Mike spoke as Will sent him a glare trying to act as if he was not and would not ever be afraid of Prue.

"I am not afraid of Prue Halliwell Jr. She is the least fearful person in the world. I mean maybe if she's pissed she can be a little bit scary but other than that not at all." Will yelled out. He went red when everybody gave him a look before growling at Mike again.

"Oh my god William Wyatt Jones is afraid of an eleven year old. I swear Will that is really bad." Emily yelled out as Will's face got even redder. The boy was not only sixteen but he was part-Manticore. He was not supposed to be afraid of Prue.

"I am not afraid of Prue. She's just Prue." Will said as confusion set in his brain. Emily and the two boys laughed as the school bell rang. The four walked to their class as they laughed at Will's hidden fear. They were walking when Wyatt tripped over a young girl around his own age.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I can be such a klutz sometimes. Here, let me help you." Wyatt spoke as he helped the young girl up off of the floor. She got up and immediately tried to fix her light brown hair into a pony tale. She looked at Wyatt.

"I guess that its alright as long as you don't make a habit about it. So, do I get a name or am I just going to call you the jerk that knocked me over." The girl asked as Wyatt laughed, slightly. Emily glared at the girl as Mike and Will held her back.

"Eh, I'm Wyatt… Wyatt Halliwell. Can I ask who you are? Or are you just going to go by the angry girl who only likes to yell." Wyatt spoke with a smirk as the girl let out a small giggle. It was then that Wyatt's surname registered in the girl's mind.

"I'm Mylie Turner. You aren't related to Phoebe Halliwell by any chance are you?" Mylie asked as the two shook each other's hands. Wyatt smirked again.

"Yeah, Phoebe is my aunt. How'd you know that I was related to her?" Wyatt told her as he looked at her with just the small amount of suspicion but the girl was hot.

"I read the paper and watched the news. I'm really sorry about the accident. My dad and Phoebe were involved before he met my mom. And trust me he is really upset about Phoebe's death." Mylie told him as she thought about her father. She looked at Wyatt. _'Maybe moving to San Francisco wasn't such a bad idea after all. Especially if the guys are as hot as him.'_ She thought as she looked at him. He really was cute. And if Phoebe Halliwell looked anything like him then she couldn't really blame him.

"Oh really, what's your dad's name I might know him." Wyatt asked as he brought up a genuine smile. Mylie smiled back at him slightly.

"His name was Cole. But it was a really long time. Anyway it has been great to meet you Wyatt. Have a nice day." Mylie spoke as she walked away from the young witchlighter. Wyatt looked on at her in lust. Mylie was a really beautiful girl. Emily and the guys then walked up to Wyatt.

"Now, that is one hot frightening chick. You should totally date that girl." Will spoke as he gave Wyatt a high five. Emily sighed as the final bell rang to tell them that if they didn't go now then they would be in detention. Wyatt nodded his head as he looked to where Mylie last stood.


End file.
